


Impaled

by ArcticSwan



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt, Impaled, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: 4th day of Febuwhump challenge.-A sharp cry cut through the jungle. So raw and anguished it should be near impossible to guess who it was. But he knew. He’d know anywhere.-
Relationships: Scott Carter/Trent Sawyer
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Impaled

A sharp cry cut through the jungle. So raw and anguished it should be near impossible to guess who it was. But he knew. He’d know anywhere.

The scream stretched on. For as long as he had air in his lungs. Then silence for a moment, before shorter screams seemed to be panted.

“Metal? What’s up?” he heard Sonny’s voice call out from somewhere beyond a bush he couldn’t see past.

He had been right, it was Metal.

He could still hear Metal trying to force himself silent. From what he heard, he wasn’t having much luck so far.

“OH FUCK! TRENT!!! COME HERE!” Sonny called out, obviously having made his way over to get a look at what had happened to Metal.

123123123

Metal had managed to get his breathing under control by the time Trent and most of the rest of the team made it over to him.

“Shit.” Trent gasped as he took in the visual.

Sonny had helped Metal take his backpack off, and let him lean on him for balance.

“What are we gonna do?” Sonny asked after Trent just had studied the scene for a moment.

Trent swallowed, then looked at Metal, “How bad does it hurt?”

“Very.” Metal bit out.

“Well, whatever we do, it’ll probably hurt worse.” Trent grimaced, “Sorry.”

Metal nodded stiffly.

Trent nodded and got his knife out, “I’m going to cut the twine holding these spikes to the spring arm. But we can’t remove the spikes here. They will have to stay in.”

“Okay.”

“Good thing was a trap for a wild boar or something.” Trent shrugged as he knelt down in front of Metal’s legs.

“Yeah?”

“If this was made for humans… It would be in chest height and you’d be…”

“-Dead.” Sonny filled in.

Metal nodded a bit, baring his teeth.

“Anyone call in medevac?” Trent asked as he brought the knife to the branch and spikes.

“I’m on it.” Ray nodded and stepped aside.

“How are you doing, Metal?”

“No.”

“No?” Trent paused.

“I think he might have more than enough with just breathing right now…” Sonny drawled.

“Yeah.” Metal growled.

“Very painful then?”

Metal nodded stiffly.

“Maybe he could get something for the pain?” Sonny suggested.

Metal nodded a bit.

“Yeah.” Trent agreed, “Clay, in my bag… See if you can either find one of those autoinjectors, or a lollipop.”

“On it.” Clay nodded.

“Are you able to step down on it, or?” Trent asked, looking up at Metal.

He shook his head.

“Because of the sticks or…?”

“Broken…?” Metal shrugged, his face tied up in pain.

“You think it might be broken?”

Metal nodded.

“How’s your right leg?”

“Good.” Metal bit out.

“Didn’t get hurt?”

“No.” Metal shook his head.

“That’s something at least…” Trent shrugged and tried to block out the small sounds of discomfort coming from Metal.

The branch didn’t move when the twine was cut, somehow Trent had expected it to.

“ETA on the medevac is 35 mikes.” Ray shrugged, “They can’t land anywhere near here, but they’ll either send down a harness or one of those baskets.”

“Good.” Trent nodded.

“Here. Lollipop.” Clay handed a fentanyl lollipop to Trent.

“Thanks “ Trent nodded, then looked towards Metal, “You know the rules, no chewing. And I’ll tape it to your finger if you start getting remotely dazed.”

Metal nodded stiffly.

Trent unwrapped the lollipop and pretty much shoved it into Metal’s mouth. Aiming between his cheek and gum. “See that boulder over there? Think you can sit on that while I take a better look at your leg?”

“Beats standing.” Metal grimaced.

“You need someone on your other side as well?”

Metal nodded a bit, and Trent slipped under his arm.

123123123

“That doesn’t look good.” Clay frowned as Trent cut away the fabric covering Metal’s leg, “Is his knee…?”

“Broken.” Metal bit out, “Feels like it.”

“Kinda looks that way, yeah.” Trent frowned, “I’m gonna try to stabilize your leg, but it’ll be hard with the spikes. Especially the ones going straight through.”

Metal nodded a bit.

“How are you doing champ?” Jason asked as he stepped closer to Alpha-1.

“Better.” Metal swallowed a bit, “I like this lollipop.”

Trent chuckled a bit from where he was trying to figure out a plan on how to stabilize the leg without shifting the spikes.

“I’ll prolly be good even if you don’t splint it.” Metal shrugged.

“I think that thing is working…” Trent smirked, “But I should stabilize it. I just don’t know how to.”

“Here’s a wild idea… “ Sonny drawled, “Why don’t you just slap that orange splint thing on? Wrap some gauze around it?”

“I might shift one of the spikes which is going through Metal’s leg. For all I know, those spikes could be the reason why he’s not bleeding a lot.”

“Oh… Right.” Sonny frowned, “Having those shift would be bad news.”

Trent nodded, “Exactly.”

“You know what? I never want skewers again…” Sonny frowned looking at the spikes, drawing a bit of laughter from the crowd despite the situation.

“Yeah, me neither.” Metal chuckled.

“So, what are we going to do?” Brock asked.

“Just leave it like it is, T…” Metal shrugged, “The medics on the chopper might have better equipment to handle this.”

Trent nodded slightly, “I might actually have to do that.”

“It’s fine.” Metal shrugged, “It’s stabile enough for me to lean like this, without it being jostled or whatever. And the pain isn’t that bad now.”

“You saying you might need a break from the lollipop?” Trent tilted his head.

“NO.” Metal shook his head, “Not doing that yet. But… I’m alright enough.”

“It’s smart to stabilize your leg before you get jostled around even more.”

“Yeah, but we don’t have the equipment to do it properly, and it’s not like I can bend my leg anyway.” Metal shot back, “Just leave it, and if they send the basket down for me, we’ll try to figure out how to place something under my leg so the spikes won’t get pushed at.”

Trent almost glared up at Metal, “Alright. Okay. Fine.”

“Would you feel better if I promised you could make it up to me after we’re all at home?”

Trent scoffed, “I don’t like this, you know.”

“I didn’t say you had to…” Metal shrugged a bit, “But it’s what’s going to happen.”

Trent sighed, “Okay, yes it is.”

Not long after, they started hearing the faint chop of rotors in the distance cutting through the humid air.


End file.
